sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny the Beagle
Created by Giuriolo_91 ''', '''Jenny the Beagle, the proactive domestic, is the gender bender version of my alter ego, John the Beagle. Her stories are different from the original one. Concept and development Starting from the Internet Rule 63 "For every male character there is always a female counterpart, and vice versa", Jenny the Beagle is created for the sake of experience different stories basing on the fact that my character, John the Beagle, is female instead of male. As a result, the other characters that accompany Jenny are the opposite sex counterparts of the original characters, with some changes on their design, character and abilities. Physical aspect Jenny is a female beagle dog of medium height, with a slightly overweight body because of the large bones, a large red fur with white details around and a black fur behind her back. She has big ears that droop down, brown eyes and black hair, short, loose and often messy. Her clothes change daily along with her adventures. History ''Childhood'' Born near Spagonia in a wealthy family, Jenny '''has lived a normal life as a young girl, but the mere fact of finish often the victim of bullies convinced her to learn martial arts, so that they can defend themselves in person. During her school time, she met '''Staicy, a young female cheetah so beautiful that the boys were doing the impossible to get his attention, but she was not feeling never at ease of all those unwanted attention, so Jenny began to defend her from all maniacs that they tried with Staicy and the two became good friends. Everything went well until the end of school, when Staicy had to leave with her family for a long journey around the world, saying goodbye to Jenny for the last time. Years passed, and Jenny did as much as possible to keep, but ending up living in a shared apartment with a lazy and messy roommate named Sneepie. ''The Staicy's maid'' One day, Jenny had news that her childhood friend Staicy, become over time a music superstar, was back in Spagonia and was hiring staff to handle her new house in the suburbs. Jenny felt happy for the way that made her friend, but then he discovered that Staicy, despite its luxurious career, had not changed since the last time that they have seen. The years had passed, but Staicy was still the same shy girl and insecure at the time, who still was looking for a guide to be able to move forward in her life. Then Jenny didn't miss the opportunity and did everything possible to find a job between the staff of the house, so she can help her friend again. She then succeeded and was hired as a maid, so she had a double benefit, as one pensionable salary and the opportunity to finally embrace Staicy and help her in her life as best she could. ''The arrival of Sayrow (Actual timeline) One night, a space capsule fell from the sky and lapsed near the Staicy's house and Jenny decided to investigate. Inside it, she found an unconscious male aski and decided to take it home and care for it. He introduced himself as '''Sayrow' and that he had no memories of his past, but he decided to protect Jenny and Staicy as thanks for their generosity. The arrival of a hostile cyborg who put in danger Jenny did Sayrow unleash his true nature, a demon, and destroyed the android to save Jenny. Fascinated by his paranormal abilities, Jenny decided to attend Sayrow more often and know him more deeply, while helping him to regain his lost memory between fights and troubles. Personality Jenny is sweet, understanding and affectionate, but also direct and often severe. Her passion for videogames has made her strong and determined, when she put a goal often uses direct and not very sensitive methods to carry it out and never draws back when it comes to help her friends. This makes her independent and able to defend herself, but it's often herself to get in trouble because of her innocence or her bad luck. She loves to take care of her personal space, with or without litter, and has no desire to be a burden to her friends. Quotes * "One thing at a time." * "My favorite films are those of martial arts. Videogames... as well." * "I'm NOT a helpless damsel! I can take care of myself!" * "... It's just that ... They always take me off guard." * "Why am I so unlucky?" Skills and Abilities ''Natural Qualities Jenny is a fan of martial arts and uses his agility gained from training to dodge successfully most of the special moves that undergoes. During the fighting, Jenny has a good ability to adapt to the situation and, when necessary, can take advantage of its charisma to persuade the opponents not to fight anymore, thus avoiding unnecessary violence. Beyond that, Jenny is also an expert in video games that learn quickly and, consequently, leads to having a good knowledge with computers or electronic items. It 'good to do the housework, earning her work from home, and is also a good cook. After a heavy year of private course, Jenny has become able to use the Extreme Gear with fair command. Rewound Time (Non-canonical) Thanks to a lucky charm neckleace that she had as a child, assuming that it is magical, it can happen that Jenny is able to rewind time to correct her mistakes and thus to break free from any curse or mind control receives. The activation of this power, however, is completely random and with unpredictable results, as a possible excess of the time rewinding. In role-play games, this is called "Reboot". XD Weaknesses Attracts curses Because of her ingenuity and innate ability to get into trouble, Jenny has the bad luck to be the preferred target of curses and mind controls. Often it can happen, for various reasons, to end the victim of an ancient curse, gets owned by some higher entity, or simply be captured and subjected to brainwashing by the daily bad guy passionate about mind control. Fortunately, her time travel necklace can save her from a bad destiny. Relationships 'Stacy Rockenbar' The childhood best friend of Jenny. Unlike Jenny, '''Staicy' is a shy and gentle lady who has never certainties in her life. Perhaps it is for that reason that Jenny began to frequent it, to help her become more autonomous. Besides that, Staicy is an experienced singer that plays many musical instruments and passionate about what Jenny following often his compositions. the two there are no more views and daily contact with each other only by phone. Now that Jenny has become the domestic of Stacy, the two have been dating very often. 'Sayrow the Demon-dog' The current Jenny's boyfriend. Sayrow is a male aski dog with a dark look, with demon blood and with it physical quality higher than normal and with the ability to transform at will into a demonic form enhanced with strong sharp wings that allow him to fly. He fell down from the sky near the house of Staicy, without memories, and when Jenny began to take care of him, he returned the favor by protecting her from any threat. After discovering the true nature of Sayrow, Jenny is more than ever curious to find out everything about him, his past and his demonic race of belonging. 'Sneepie the Doggess' The previous Jenny's roommate, Sneepie is a large female newfoundland dog, lazy, slacker, but also a passionate tourist. She very often travels into great tourist sites to enjoy the tranquility and taste the local food. Actually, she holds hidden by Jenny the fact that she had recently a bond with the ghosts, that give her psychic powers when she comes in symbiosis with them. 'John the Beagle (non-canonical)' '' '' Following a rush of space-time, Jenny accidentally meets herself in male size, John the Beagle, and she immediately made him knowledge. Although they are the same person, the two get along very well with each other while Jenny admits to having a crush for John, although the latter is already engaged, but this problem was solved after she become engaged with Sayrow. So, often, Jenny travels trough the dimentions to meet John again and share with him the experiences that each others pass. Roleplay '''Jenny '''is suitable for these kinds of role play: *Humor *Romantic *Fantasy *Science fiction *Adventure / Action *Crossover *Horror Gallery Artworks Sonic OC - Jenny the Beagle 1.png Sonic OC - Jenny the Beagle 2.png Trivia *Jenny's hairstyle changes often as needed and sometimes it happens that she take long hair for a while. *Sometimes it happens that Jenny break the fourth wall for various reasons. *Jenny is often used as a "cavy" to test all creative experiences, including curses. *My favourite curses for Jenny are the transformations. *Positive, Jenny is also often used as a model to try new clothes. *Jenny had a son at only 22 years old, named Ellis. *Even if she doesn't tell anyone, Jenny likes colorful party dresses. *When it happens to do cosplay, Jenny like playing the princesses. *Even if Jenny isn't a princess, she often captures the attention of princes or lords, both good and bad ones. Category:Dogs Category:Good Category:Females